


Return

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: James comes home.





	

James's body is battered, bruised from his latest mission. He knows that Q will probably have a fit about it, mother henning him until he's all fixed up. He knows that it should bother him, but he actually enjoys it. It's nice...having someone worry about you for once. He landed late in the London night, the rain went from a storm to a drizzle. He takes a large breath of London air only to gasp from the pain in his ribs. He held onto his side and counted to ten before he recovered. He then hailed a taxi, knowing that no one expected him back until at least tomorrow. However, if the right person watched the monitors, they'd know exactly what time he landed. The taxi moved into the light traffic as he stared out the window, the droplets of rain cleansing the city for a new day. He was exhausted, ready to crawl into bed and not get out for at least two days.

The taxi rounded a corner and James felt himself inadvertently spinning an imaginary ring on his left hand, he couldn't wait to get home. The taxi stopped in front of a small home, hidden away from the bustling city. James grabbed his suitcase, paid the driver, and stood in front of the house. James noticed that lights were on but no movement. James shook his head as he made his way into the house. He walked to the door and opened a small keypad before he pushed a series of random numbers when the door unlocked. He sighed as he trudged inside.

Inside was quiet as he toed off his shoes, his clothes wet from the rain. He hung up his jacket as he brought his suitcase upstairs. On the stairs were two cats, one orange tabby that meowed so loud that it could have woken up the neighborhood while the calico stared. The calico moved silently and rubbed up against his leg, purring as she did so.

“Where's your father?” he asked, his voice low and gravely. The tabby meowed as it joined his sister to rub along James's leg. James only smiled as he moved away from the cats and made his way up the stairs; making sure he didn't step on the cats. He turned the corner and made his way to the bedroom at the end of the hallway, excited to be home. He opened the door slowly only to see the bed was still made. He sighed but he smiled all the same. He set his suitcase aside as he tugged his tie off and began to unbutton the now rumpled white shirt. He tossed the jacket onto a chair as he took off the shirt to find one of his old navy t-shirts and tugged it over his head. He then tugged off his trousers, still a little damp from the rain as he found a pair of worn sweatpants. He yawned as he moved from the bedroom to the guest bedroom. He opened the door slowly to hear the low hum of computers all around. The room was a few degrees warmer than the other rooms and James could feel the heat warm up his cheeks already. In front of the three computer screens was a chair and a soft snoring entity. He moved to stand right next to the chair and carefully, ran his fingers through the mess of black hair only to frown when he saw the glasses skewed on their face.

“J-James?” they mumbled, eyes fluttered awake. “When did you get in?”

“Just now,” James said as he knelt down next to the chair. “How are you doing, Q?”

“I was waiting,” Q said, his voice full of sleep. He rubbed his eyes as rings scraped loudly against the wooden desk. “And I was monitoring 009 but she signed off...sometime ago.”

James kissed the top of Q's head and swirled the chair around. “Come on, Sammy, let's go to bed.”

“Don't call me that,” Q yawned out but took James's hand. Q stumbled from sitting for so long and quickly wrapped his arms around James. James hissed from the pain but held onto the young man. “You're hurt.”

“Nothing that a few days won't heal,” James muttered as he walked them out and to the bedroom. He moved them to the bedroom and finally placed Q gently on the bed. As James worked to pull the duvet off for them, two cats jumped onto the bed, purring. James rolled his eyes while Q moved to go under the covers. “Do you need anything, love?”

“Just you,” Q answered, his eyes closed.

James chuckled, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed with the young man. He wrapped his arms tight around Q and closed his eyes. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Q said against his neck, his arms gently around his sides. “I still have your ring…”

“Give it to me tomorrow,” James assured him and kissed him on the lips. “Wear them for one more night.”

“It makes me feel safe,” Q admitted. “To have them together. Because I know you’ll come home.”

“I’ll always come home to you, Sammy,” James said and pulled him closer to let Q know that he meant it. “I’ll always come back to you.” 


End file.
